


The Proposal

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Rinn, Gen, Light Smut, The Nelsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even our best laid plans go to piss in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

Tonight was supposed to be perfect. 

It wasn’t often that Finn could pull off big, romatic gestures. She was was in her final year of University and he’d just gotten his first teaching job and there just wasn’t any time for sweeping gestures (plus, Finn never felt he could pull of something better than the love caravan). But he hd gone all out for tonight because the bank had finally came through and he had the key to their new house and an engagement ring he’d been saving for for 2 years securely in his pocket and tonight was the night. 

It had taken him a week to pull it all together. Romantic dinner at their crap apartment (she was getting better, much better, but she still didn’t like to eat in public) and then he’d tell her he wanted to spend the weekend at the love caravan (which would be waiting with lights on and candles lit thanks to Chop and Izzy), a little music, a little slow dancing, he’d give her the house ket and pop the question. That was the plan at least. 

But she called him to say she was running late and when she finally made it home, their romantic dinner was cold. She looked over the wilting candles and wilting flowers and his wilting face. “I’m so, so sorry, Finn.” 

"S’okay," he shrugs. "Not a big deal. 

But she knows it was a big deal because he had very obviously put a lot of effort into this and she kisses him repeatedly. “What can I do to make it up to you?” 

Going to the love caravan was not what she expected and she has to catch herself before she makes a face. “Tonight?” 

He nods eagerly. “We could stop somewhere and eat on the way. I’ve already packed what we need.” 

She wants to say no (it’s been a busy week) but she doesn’t want to ruin something else he’s planned. “Sure.” 

It takes them 30 minutes to clean up the ruined dinner and she keeps apologizing and he keeps telling her ok. He’s got so much energy- happy and nervous- that he’s practical vibrating and she can feel the shake in his lips every time he stops to kiss her. “Sure you don’t want to just stay here?” She asks, trying not to sound too hopeful. 

He shakes his head. “No, come on.” 

(That’s when she knows something is up because Finn never demands.)

They stop at a little diner and Finn picks at his food and checks his watch and when she asks him if he’s ok, his face lights up. “Never better,” he tells her and she knows he means it. 

The clouds are hanging low as they continue to drive and Finn watches them with a wary eye and prays whatever storm is brewing holds out until they are safely tucked into the love caravan. 

Her eyes light up when she sees all the twinkle lights and the soft glow of the candles inside. They’re no more than a football field away and it’s starting to sprinkle but when she says “Oh, Finnley” he just has to kiss her. 

And then the sky falls. 

They both gasp as buckets as rain fall pours on them and by the time they scramble into the love caravan, they are soaked and the wind is howling outside. Chop left a window open to let the place air out and every single candle has blown out. He shuts the window and when he’s locking it in place, he remembers he left the proposal mix on the counter at their crap apartment. 

Fuck. What else could go wrong?

"Got a light?" She questions and he searches his pockets until he finds one. She lights the candles and he pulls fresh blankets out of their bag. They are soaked and shivering and this isn’t the night he imagined at all. 

"I’m so sorry," he tells her as she’s drying off. 

She laughs and ruffles his hair with the towel. “Don’t be silly. This is nice. Rain souds romantic and it’s just you and me. Care for a drink?” 

He nods and pulls the bottle of vodka out of their bag. “Just a small one.” 

Ok, so maybe tonight wasn’t a total loss. Dinner had been sidetracked and they were a bit cold and there was no At Last playing which meant no slow dancing but he still had the main event. He patted his pocket and his hand went flat and his stomach dropped. 

Oh. Oh, Fuck. Oh, no no no.

This wasn’t happening. He patted all of his pockets. Nothing. Where had he put it? Think, Finn, think. The last place he felt it was at the diner when he pulled his wallet out to-

Oh, fuck. 

He dropped. He fucking dropped the ring box with her engagement ring and their house key in some diner that was an hour away. Fuck. 

"Finn!" 

His head is between his knees and he’s in long, shuddering lines of air. The key could be replaced but he sank a good three thousand into the ring. 

"Finn, what’s wrong?" 

It’s a long, terrifying minute before he can respond. “I have fucked this entire night up.” 

She shakes her head. “No you haven’t.” 

"Tonight was supposed to be perfect." 

"Any night with you is perfect." 

He thinks about telling her how bad he screwed up but he can’t face it. What can he do? there’s a monsoon ragin outside and he’s messed everything up so bad and there’s no sense in upsettign her. All of his happy energy is gone and he can’t even tell her about the house. 

"Come on, Finnley. Get out of the wet clothes." 

Tonight’s supposed to be all about her, but she’s being soft and careful with him because his mood is so off that it scares her. She warms his skin with her lips and he sparks back to life and they tousle around the little bed as the rain comes down (and she’s glad they came here). 

Finn’s awake long after she’s fallen asleep. He’s calculating how much he needs to save, thinks about getting a second job to get her another engagement ring (he’s positive when he stops at the diner on the way home, no one will have seen the ring). There’s a soft rap on the camper door and he crawls over her, grabbing a towel to wrap himself in. 

"Chop?" He whispers. 

It is Chop, standing in the pouring rain. “Mate, I forgot to leave the key and I though I’d just leave it in your car. Found this in the driver’s seat.” 

It’s the ring box and Finn’s knees nearly give way. He breathes a sigh of relief and opens it. It’s all there. “Fuck. Fuck.” He’s out in the rain, arms wrapped around Chop, thanking him and Chop is laughing until he notices Finn’s towel as slipped (“Finn, are you naked hugging me?”) and Finn scrambles back into the love caravan and Chop splashes back to the car. 

He takes the key out and pulls on some jeans and pockets the ring because he wants the proposal to be perfect. He lights two candles and sets them on the little table beside the bed before rousing Rae. She’s drowsy and mumbles ‘Hmm?’ as she sets up. 

"Bank called me Monday." 

"Did they?" She’s rubbing her eyes but when she opens them, he’s grinning and holding a single ket. "Oh my god. Oh my god, are you serious?" He nods and she launches herself at him and they’re laughing and she’s screaming yes and can they move in now? How about a dog? Should they have a house warming? Could they move in tomorrow? How about a golden retriever?

And his heart is melting and she’s so happy with her ratty, slept in, sexed up hair and she’s gloriously naked and he realizes there will never be a more perfect moment than this. He grabs her hand. 

M-A

"We could start packing this weekend-"

R-R-Y

"-and move during the week." 

M

"I know we bother have busy schedules-"

E

"-but I think-" 

?

"That we should just move as… what?" Her eyes are big and she watches him slide out of the tiny bed and drop to one knee. "Holy fuck." 

He pulls the box out of his pocket. “Rae-” 

"I’m naked." 

"I know. I like it. Rae-"

"Holy shit." 

He laughs, his smile threatning to split his face. “Will you stop being a dickhead and let me finish?” He takes her hand and they’re both shaking and she’s already crying. “We’ve gone through a lot.” She nods. “And I just… I want to go through a lot more with you. Good and bad because I know we’ll always come out on the other side together.” His stomach flips and he opens the ring box and they both lose their breath, the edge of forever on the tip of his tongue and time halts for just a moment. “Will you marry me, girl?” 

(Moments later, he’ll realize they never needed music to slow dance.)


End file.
